


Style

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had always had his own sense of style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ds_snippets Prompt: Challange 24. Chain.

Ray looked down at his turtle and grinned.

Ray had always had his own sense of style. Cotton t-shirts and a chain bracelet weren't just fashion statements but a way of life. Of course his green Mohawk phase was a period best forgotten. He had tried to have long, straight hair to match Stella's, but his hair looked more like a blonde hedgehog sitting on top of his head.

When Ray saw the blue bandana tied around his turtle's shell he thought, _this is greatness, now we both have style. I'll have to draw the line at tattoo's though._


End file.
